pjdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Webisodes
About These episodes were the first the public ever saw of People Just Do Nothing. The 5 episodes were published onto YouTube from 30/07/2010 to 23/07/2011 and where the backbone of the show getting a place on the BBC3 Comedy Feeds. There were 5 episodes made in total, with later episodes being uploaded in 720p. In late 2015 they were taken off YouTube for an unknown reason. They were not taken off Bullion's Vimeo page and have since been re-uploaded on various websites. Making the episodes The episodes were filmed by Asim Chaudhry, who plays the character "Chabuddy G" (Known as Chabuddie G in these episodes), apart from the scenes that he was in. The episodes were more than likely written by Steve Stamp, who wrote the episodes for the 2 seasons and the pilots. Episode 1 - No Sauce Runtime: 04:03 The gang visit McDonald's to contemplate about their younger lives and to order some food on a tight budget (£10). They meet up with Steve and complain that he's not up in Lester with Phobia for the job interview. Steve's is clueless on the matter and desperate for a job himself. Episode 2 - Pirate Radio Special Runtime: 12:01 This episode seems to continue as a sequel to the last episode, so we see the boys driving around in Decoy's Golf eating food from McDonald's. Sniper receives a letter from an angry neighbour who is complaining about noise levels affecting their children from getting GCSE's. Sniper doesn't seem to care about it, and makes threats on camera to beat up the husband. They then travel to the secret location (the radio station). The gang is then introduced and music is played courtesy of Beats and Sniper. They then admit that they have competition, as well as selling a bit of puff (or weed) on the side. Deep conversations go on about family and how the gang are family to them. We get introduced to Ryland, who is a drug dealer. Steve's admits that Franky told him the secret location, questioning whether the location is actually secret or not. We get introduced to the rival radio, Lively FM, who Snipah calls out the DJ for a misjudgment on Steve's behalf. It is apparent how much they hate the rival radio station, as they admitted that they would murder the DJ. They announce a war with Lively FM, declaring that they are doing to take them down. Episode 3 - Fight Fire With Fire Runtime:09:59 ''' The episode starts with the Kurupt FM "Monday is the day that we roll" rap, a rap that has been used again and again. They explain that the new style of rap that they do has a Jamaican twist to it. which they call "RaggaRap" (a mixture of Reggae and Rap). We cut to a scene with Chabuddy G, and him explaining who he is and what he does, including reasonable contracts with T-Mobile and him talking about how he knows a style of martial arts named "Jungle Ju-Jitzu" which he learnt in Lahore, Pakistan. We learn the crimes he's done, robbery and GBH, questioning where he gets the products that he sells from. We learn that he is the manager of Kurupt FM, and deal with all the problems, issues and queries that they have. The episode name comes from the quote that Chabuddy says about Lively FM creating a "disco battle" track about Kurupt FM. We cut to a scene in a restaurant with Beats and Sniper complaining about Ryland, the camera then pans to Ryland with sitting next to them eating. This scene is probably the reason why they use Steve's nans house in the episodes as a studio. We cut to a scene with Ryland being questioned, and then being cut off by Sniper, pushing the argument about why Ryland kicked them out of the studio before the episodes. We learn that Beats used to MC, but when decks came out, he switched to DJing and "took one for the team" because of Sniper wanted to MC. We learn that Beats wants to change his name to Bass, Sniper butts in and argues that he can't change his name and puts and end to it. Episode 4 - The F Word '''Runtime: 08:18 The episode starts outside Adam's Barber Shop in London, and everyone getting out of the car to go inside. We learn that they have produced a diss track called "Get Out The Way" for the Kurupt FM Chamunity Takeover against Lively FM and DJ Funky. Sniper is having an argument with Michelle (or Miche) about how he can only afford one child. After, he meets them in the barber shop and starts a radio meeting with all the Kurupt FM crew. We can tell that the radio is not that popular, as the song only got 50 hits in 3 months on MySpace, but that seems to satisfy them. They talk about a music video recording next week organised by Ryland in the local park, which is the next episode of the series. This puts into context that all the episodes are really just one story, split up into different parts, unlike the series that seems to have different things going on each week. After, Sniper tells us that one of them played a dubstep tune on the radio, Sniper gets annoyed and blames it on Decoy who was nodding his head towards it. We learn about the 3 things that Sniper hates, pedophiles, dubstep and spiders. Sniper runs some more numbers, 200 listeners every week and 8 texts a show, putting into context again how unpopular the radio show is towards it's viewers. He tells Fusion and Remedy to get out the shop after he finds out that they were the one who played the track. Beats goes on to say that the two most important things about the radio are "fuck Funky and fuck dubstep" and instills this onto the whole crew. The video ends with Beats presumably giving Sniper a haircut. * In this episode, Sniper accidentally called Remedy "Fusion". * We are left wondering how they got this location, as nothing is said about it. Episode 5 - Music Vidjeo Runtime: 17:07